¡Bésala!
by Lady Darkwitch
Summary: Porque hay veces en las que necesitamos que alguien nos incite a realizar lo que deseamos...


**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

**Spoiler: **Tomo 41 del manga (no sé que capítulo es del anime XD )

Éste va dedicado a mi Fukutaicho, porque siempre consigue que mi tímida sonrisa aflore. Arigato n/n

* * *

**¡BÉSALA!**

La sombra de un encarnizado conflicto cae, de nuevo, sobre el Seireitei. Una nueva batalla contra un nuevo enemigo reúne a los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13. En la contienda, no sólo se juzgarán sus habilidades como shinigamis sino también su capacidad táctica debido al complejo camuflaje de sus adversarios. Por eso, la capitana de la segunda división será la encargada de llevar a cabo tal empresa.

Su trabajo consistirá en adelantarse y colocar estratégicamente a los miembros de su escuadrón para que den la información oportuna sobre cualquier movimiento del enemigo. Una vez que el frondoso terreno sea explorado y el enemigo localizado, dará la orden de avanzar al resto del grupo, iniciando así el ataque.

No obstante, la Sociedad de Almas no peleará sola contra éste nuevo adversario hostil ante los shinigamis y su gobierno, sino que contará con la ayuda de un grupo de vizards y un shinigami sustituto. Su fuerza y capacidad de combate serán esenciales para derrotar a la nueva amenaza que se cierne sobre la Soul Society.

Un hombre visiblemente musculoso vestido de negro y con la parte inferior del rostro cubierto mantenía una rodilla en el suelo ante una chica menuda de pelo azulado recogido en un par de trenzas a su espalda y con unos aros dorados al final de éstas. Portaba el kimono de shinigami y el haori de capitán con el número de la segunda división en su espalda.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó con un tono serio y frío.

- Sí, capitana. - El interpelado habló con voz potente, pero sin llegar a elevar el volumen.

- Bien, que tu grupo se adelante. Mantened el contacto de forma ininterrumpida e informad de cualquier cambio por pequeño que sea. - Ordenó de la misma forma.

La capitana de la segunda división se giró hacia el grupo encargado del ataque frontal y la distracción. Observó a Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi. El plan era sencillo, ella encabezaría la marcha. A continuación, en grupo de Kurosaki, salvo Urahara y Shihouin que se mantendrían en la retaguardia, entraría en acción armando todo el ruido que pudieran. Una vez captada la atención del enemigo los demás grupos caerían sobre él y el tiempo del combate se vería reducido.

- Me adelantaré. - Anunció la seria capitana. - Esperad un tiempo prudencial antes de internaros en el campo de batalla. - Aconsejó aunque se asemejó más a una orden. Dicho ésto, se marchó utilizado el shunpo desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes.

- ¿No vas a decirle nada? - Preguntó Urahara tras abrir su abanico y esconder la parte inferior de su rostro detrás de él. Todos lo miraron sin saber a quién se refería.

- No. - Respondió con firmeza la esbelta mujer morena.

Los demás presentes observaron aquella conversación con curiosidad, pero sin intervenir. Renji, le dio un codazo a Ichigo por si sabía de qué se trataba pero el chico, mediante aspavientos, le indicó que tampoco lo sabía. Rukia les pegó un capón a ambos porque no se callaban aunque pensaran que hablaban en susurros. Mientras Ishida, Chad y Orihime escuchaban disimuladamente. Tras regañar debidamente a Kurosaki y Abarai para que se mantuvieran en silencio, Kuchiki se unió al grupo que oía discretamente la conversación.

- ¿Segura? - Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- Sí. - Reafirmó encarando a su interlocutor.

- La última vez perdió un brazo... - Recordó cambiando a un tono neutro.

- Ya lo sé. - Dijo molesta.

- ¿Crees que ésta no podría ser peor? - Por un segundo la vio flaquear y eso fue más que suficiente para que continuase.

- No le pasará nada. - Aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

- Y si le pasa, morirá sin saberlo. - Puntualizó ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Tsk. - Shihouin miró en la misma dirección por la que se marchó la capitana.

- ¿Segura que quieres eso? - Incitó de nuevo añadiéndole una risilla desquiciante al final.

- Maldito Kisuke. - Pronunció entre dientes antes de utilizar el shunpo y marcharse de allí.

- ¿Urahara-san? - Llamó Ichigo con curiosidad.

- Son cosas suyas. - Dijo restándole importancia.

A pesar de su breve conversación con Urahara y sus dudas, no tardó en alcanzar a Soi Fong. Se mantuvo detrás de la chica sin aproximarse. No supo si la capitana la ignoraba a propósito o estaba sumida en la estrategia a seguir antes del enfrentamiento, por lo que se decidió a realizar un último spring y colocarse delante suya en un instante.

Soi Fong se sorprendió al ver a Shihouin frente a ella. Ante la repentina aparición de la esbelta mujer morena tuvo que detenerse en seco, llegando casi a derrapar para conseguirlo y evitar arrollar a su ex-mentora. No obstante, tragó saliva y sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante la proximidad que había entre ambas.

Atónita, la capitana dirigió su mirada hacia los orbes dorados de Yoruichi. Se olvidó por un momento de la misión, del lugar en el que se encontraba e incluso de quién era debido a la intensa mirada de la que era objetivo. Tragó saliva de forma pesada ya que de pronto se le secó la garganta. Abrió la boca en un intento de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero se negaban a salir.

Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente al sentir cómo Shihouin acortó la distancia que había entre ellas pasando uno de sus bazos por la cintura de la chica y atrayéndola hacia sí. Alzó una de sus manos hasta delinear en una lenta y superflua caricia el contorno del rostro de la capitana, llegando a su mentón.

Soi Fong sintió cómo se quedaba sin respiración cuando Yoruichi le alzó el rostro con el índice y el pulgar. Sin embargo, no llegó a imaginar que algo parecido a una especie de sensación impetuosa la invadiría al ver a Shihouin relamer sus labios sensualmente centímetros antes de que se unieran a los suyos en un tierno beso.

La capitana de la segunda división abrió los ojos atónita, Yoruichi la estaba besando sin ningún reparo. Shihouin deslizó su mano desde el mentón de la chica hasta su nuca, profundizando más el beso al introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la joven. Las rodillas de Soi Fong temblaron y una bocanada de aire se le escapó durante el beso, provocando un notorio escalofrío en la morena al sentir el cálido aliento de la muchacha atravesarle.

Yoruichi se deleitó con el sabor de la chica, con la suave textura de su piel y con su cautivador aroma. Intentaba controlar todos sus impulsos ya que pretendía ser tierna, al menos la primera vez. Sin embargo, no imaginó que besar a la joven capitana podría llegar a ser tan... intenso. Al separarse para coger aire, porque los pulmones de ambas empezaban a quejarse por la carencia del gas, Shihouin contempló con ternura a Soi Fong debido al copioso sonrojo de la joven.

- Hablaremos después. - Precisó Shihouin sosteniendo entre sus manos la cara de la chica y acariciando con sus pulgares sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- Sí, Yoruichi. - Habló en un hilillo de voz debido a la impresión. La mujer morena sonrió de medio lado.

- Si hubiera sabido que sólo hacía falta un beso para que me llamaras Yoruichi lo habría hecho hace tiempo. - Mencionó cerca de los labios de la capitana para darle un nuevo, profundo y apasionado beso aún más largo que el anterior. - Ten cuidado. - Pidió tras separarse rozando su nariz con la de Soi Fong.

- Tú también, Yoruichi. - Dijo con una sonrisa que se contagió a su interlocutora.

La esbelta mujer morena le dio un último beso y se marchó dejando a la joven capitana con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en la cara y en una especie de nube esponjosa por la que caminaba. Soi Fong tuvo que sacudir la cabeza e un intento por recordar lo que tenía que hacer. Pareció funcionar y se dirigió al punto de reunión. No obstante, la expresión de felicidad que mantenía su rostro no era la que se esperaría antes de una encarnizada batalla.

Por otro lado, Shihouin utilizó de nuevo el shunpo y volvió con el grupo de Urahara, Ichigo y los demás. Al llegar, Kisuke se le quedó mirando de forma interrogante. Tras analizarla y fijarse en cierto detalle. El hombre enarcó una ceja oculta por su sombrero y sonrió de medio lado. Yoruichi le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante. Supuso que su enorme sonrisa era más evidente de lo que pensó.

- Yoruichi-san. - Llamó de pronto Urahara, captando la atención de todos.

- ¿Hum? - Cuestionó como si no fuera con ella, con la vista clavada en el mismo punto desde donde había llegado.

- Tienes saliva en la comisura del labio. - Comentó de forma cantarina tapándose la boca con el abanico tras soltar una risilla. Ante lo dicho todos centraron su vista en ese punto de la anatomía de Shihouin.

- Ya, como que me lo voy a... - Habló confiada de lo que creía se trataba de una broma.

Al principio, todos los demás miraron en direcciones opuestas evitando tener que confirmar aquello. Orihime colocó su puño bajo su mentón y empezó a dilucidar sobre el tema. No obstante, su gran imaginación no se acercaba al verdadero motivo. Tras varios segundos, el pequeño grupo centró su vista en el shinigami de pelo naranja. Pareció que tuvieron la misma idea y antes de que Kurosaki protestase, Rukia y Renji lo empujaron, obligándolo a dar un paso al frente. El chico, visiblemente nervioso, no sabía cómo decir aquello.

- Yoruichi-san... etto... es que... Urahara-san tiene razón. - Puntualizó Ichigo, sonrojado. Miró hacia los demás en busca de apoyo, pero se encontraban igual de nerviosos que él.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó llevándose el puño al lugar indicado y notando cierta humedad. Su rostro adoptó una graciosa expresión de sorpresa.

- Em... ¿Qué había en esa dirección? - Habló Abarai con la duda reflejada en la cara.

- No sería mejor preguntar "¿Quién?" - Apostilló Ishida colocándose las gafas con los dedos.

- Mejor no preguntes, Renji. - Aclaró Rukia dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


End file.
